Adeleine
"Adeleine, an aspiring artist, comes to Pop Star to study art but finds herself in the middle of a Dark Matter mess.” - Instruction manual in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Adeleine, also known as Ado, is a character in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. She returns in Kirby Star Allies alongside Ribbon as a Dream Friend. She is a gifted young human artist with ability to make pictures she paints come to life. Physical Appearance Adeleine is portrayed as a young girl wearing a green, collared smock, a gray skirt, and a red beret covering some of her dark hair. She is almost always seen with her blue brush with multi-colored paint on the tip, her brown paint palette with red, blue and yellow paint and her large easel. Like various characters in the franchise, she features blushes on her cheeks, which are colored red. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Ado's smock is a shade of chartreuse, is short-sleeved, and features two brass buttons. Her hair is parted to the side and is colored brown (some images of her depict it as black). Her shoes are black, and she has matching black socks (although these could be interpreted as boots). In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Adeleine's smock is green (although most of her artwork depicts it as teal), long-sleeved, and features a single button. Her hair is center parted, and most of her forehead appears bare. She wears blue socks and large, brown shoes with yellow laces. In sub-games, she can wear a purple smock with a pink beret, an orange smock with a brown beret, or a blue smock with a yellow beret, in addition to her plain green and red outfit. Kirby Star Allies updates Adeleine's appearance, adding a fringe of hair on the left side of her forehead, violet eyes, a small, stubby nose, and five fingers on each hand. Adeleine is humanoid in appearance, and a few manga adaptions have referred to her as being human. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, she has a full head of brown hair, beady black eyes, two buttons on her shirt, and black shoes; in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, her hair is jet black and shorter with the bangs removed, and she has big black eyes, one button on her shirt, and brown shoes. Kirby Star Allies is closer to the latter appearance except she now has a single fringe of hair on the left side of her forehead, violet eyes, a small, stubby nose, and five fingers on each hand. She is also currently depicted with dark brown hair, merging the hair color from her first two games. Personality Despite her lack of dialogue in the Kirby series, it is known that Adeleine is very artistic and creative. She is almost always seen with her art equipment, with which she can quickly create various works of art. Like Kirby, she appears to be a cheerful and kind soul, and is noticeably happy most of the time. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, she eagerly joins Kirby and the gang after being freed from Dark Matter's control. In some parts of the game, and in cutscenes, she renders assistance to Kirby and the others by painting food or hints. According to the Kirby Star Allies Channel on Update 11, Adeleine is a little shy about being fed food, hiding her face with her hands Ultimate Story Adeleine made her first appearance in the first Ultimate Story. She didn't officially play a role in the story until the Journey Through Kanto when she revealed that she would be living in Misty's backpack from then on. She intended to use her painting skills to help out the group as anything that she paints would literally come to life. She had been a trusted ally to the team ever since. Relationships Kirby Ribbon Waddle Dee King Dedede Animal Friends Sakura Matou Lopunny Gallery Adeleine1.png Adeleine10.jpg Adeleine15.png Adeleine11.jpg Sakura Adeleine and Ribbon.png|"Sakura Matou Adeleine and Ribbon" Adeleine Ribbon and Juri.png|"Adeleine Ribbon and Juri Han" Adeleine and Lopunny.png|"Adeleine and Lopunny" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Kirby Universe Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Artists Category:Hat Wearer Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story